The Dangerous Mission
by grandopire lisanna
Summary: Cherub president Zara Asker deployed James Adams and Kerry Chang to Japan to expose the world's most dangerous mafia's boss. Persona instructed Hell's Queen and Black Cat to kill everyone in the mafia. What will happen if both teams meet?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Mission

Summary

Cherub president Zara Asker deployed James Adams and Kerry Chang to Japan to expose the world's most dangerous mafia's boss. Persona instructed Hell's Queen and Black Cat to kill everyone in the mafia. What will happen if both teams meet?

In Gakuen Alice

"Ne Natsume, can we skip class? I'm bored here." A brunette haired girl, Sakura Yukihara Mikan asked.

" Well, we could use the teleportation Alice to go to that tree." A crimson haired boy, Natsume Hyuuga said.

Both of them teleported to their Sakura tree. Where they were the only ones there in their huge lovely tree. Mikan and Natsume were known as the most popular people in school. Ever since last year, they were named as the best couple and that's where they got together. While they were resting, Persona came.

"Hell's Queen and Black Cat, you have a new mission. (Both sat up) You will be wiping out the world's most dangerous mafia alive, the Blood Hell's Demons. You can start anytime but the fast the better. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Persona."

Soon he was out of sight and they continue to stare at the sky until classes ended. They went back home together as their homes were next other. The house next to Mikan will be having a new owner ever since they moved away. _**As soon as possible huh? This should be easy somehow.**_

Meanwhile, in Cherub Campus, James and Kerry went to the Chairman's office for their next new mission. James and Kerry sat on the seats where there are the mission booklets.

**Do not copy or photocopy this document. Do not bring this outside the chairman or the mission's room**

**Year 1994- Mafia group, Blood Hell's Demons now known as BHD were formed by a three year old child, Asaka Minami. Her parents were killed by a bike gang called Avengers. They left their fortune and their most trusted butlers to their only daughter. Many tried to kill her for the fortune but the butlers protected her and killed everyone who made her angry.**

**Year 1996- Minami killed her first victim and enemy when her butlers were not there. She was one of the top fighters that should not be angered at that time. BHD was also growing rapidly, but more and more tried to kill her using connections when they were part of the Mafia.**

**Year 1998- People from the whole underworld started calling her Grim Reaper. She does not go to school and has the mind of a Master Degree graduate. She made her BHD's weapons more powerful than what was created. She was also the one who improve the works of a handphone as well as other technologies in the present.**

**Year 2000- BHD was lurking around without anyone noticing. All Mafias were not their guards but fail to protect. Minami then created the now famous fashion shop, Flaming Rose. Most of her designs made it to the top and no one has surpass her store ever since. Her Mafia organization was the only one that only involves with killing.**

**Year 2001- Minami went somewhere alone when people started attacking her. She was in a bad mood and there was about 1000 men surrounding her. She gives off a creepy laugh that shook half of the team. Without any help, she killed them all.**

**Year 2003- Minami killed the most notorious Mafia, Black Tainted Angels aka. BTA. They had angered her when one of the top assassins of BTA tried to kill her. She warned the whole underworld never to mess with her unless they do not want their lives. Most lived in feared and BHD continued to grow more and more.**

**Year 2005- She made the most popular songs for other singers as a producer. Her songs were made to be the best. No record has been made as the previous tracker died in her hands.**

**Now- she was one of the best talents in the design and entertainment world but the feared in the underworld.**

**Mission- Make friends with her and expose the Mafia's works**

**Mission controller- John Jones and Chloe Blake**

**Names:**

**James Adams Yukina Naoko**

**Kerry Chang Yukina Naori**

**This mission is classified as Highly Risky. If in any point of time, one is in danger, pull out of the mission immediately.**

Zara came into her own office, asking. "There is no problem in this, right?"

Both of them smiled and nodded their head. Then she continue to speak.

"The location you will be going is Japan and you two were the only people with experience who had learned it properly."

_**This is going to be interesting!**_ Then James turn to Zara.

"So when are we going?"

"After you pack finish your bags. You will be studying at the renowned school, Gakuen Alice."

"Huh? I thought that is for only Alices. What kind of Alices do we even have when we are Cherub agents in the first place?"

"James, you actually have the Stealing Alice inserted in you when your record says that you were kidnapped. There could be other Alices inserted onto you but I don't know. Kerry had the healing, pain and vampire Alice in her. She does not need to drink blood but she would have some crazy powers in her when she's angry. Well now, off you go."

They quickly packed their bags and went to the plane. Before leaving, James asked the final question.

"Why are our names the same?"

Zara smiled. "You and Kerry are twins for this mission. Well good luck both of you."

Zara frowned away the plane slowly starts. _**I hope you all will be fine.**_

_**Don't worry, chairman Zara. We will be fine! Even though this is my first time using Alice, Kerry and I will be fine. Bye!"**_

Zara was quite surprised. But she knew a lot of things would change sooner or later.

* * *

**This is my first time doing a crossover.**

**Even though now here is all holidays for now but my schedule is too pack so bear with me.**

**Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Introduction

James and the others finally reach Japan. When they reach Tokyo, it was quite late. The house was arranged properly for them. All their belongings had been set nicely at their own place. What they only need to do is to choose their rooms and unpack the clothes in the bags and turn off for the day. They were going inside when suddenly they saw a couple, a guy with crimson hair and a brunette hair girl kissing. They broke the kiss and the girl blushed hard while the guy smirked at her blushes. The boy said something that causes the girl to blush even more.

"NATSUME NO HENTAI! YOU STUPID PERVERT!"

James and the others stood there, feeling amused by the couple's reaction. The girl turned around and saw James and Kerry.

"Hi! I'm Sakura Yukihara Mikan. Sorry for the ruckus that I and that pervert had made. What's your name?"

"I'm Yukina Naoko (James) and that's my twin Yukina Naori (Kerry). It's nice to meet you." They shook hands and suddenly the house next to the girl's house came with the boy who was with her. He walked towards the girl and broke off the handshake Naoko made with her. He stared at him.

"It will take you years to get her away from me. Get away from her now!"

Naori interrupted. "My twin won't do anything in front of me, right?"

"Yup." _**Like hell no. This girl's a beauty. Hope she could break up with him soon!**_

Both went back to their house, and then Natsume suddenly took Mikan's hand. Natsume got a worried look on his face and Mikan knew what he meant. Mikan kissed on his cheek to ease his worries and a smirk came out. They then separated their ways.

* * *

In Yukina's house,

"James, remember your mission. You cannot fail this one, all the more this is even dangerous than all your previous missions that you did." John explained.

The next day, now in their newly formed identities, they went to Gakuen Alice. They met their homeroom teacher and made them wonder of their teacher being a male or female.

"Hi Naoko and Naori! My name is Narumi, your homeroom teacher. Follow me and I will lead you to the classroom."

When they reach the classroom, they realize how big the school was. It was like a town filled with everything that you want. Coffee shops, game arcade, shopping malls and everything a town has. The school range from childcare to elementary and all the way to university. Narumi went in first, asking them to stand outside for a while.

Inside the classroom, the noise they made never stop until Narumi came in. but not much of noise has stop.

"Ohaiyo Minna! I have good news today! (Class now cease as they wanted to know) we have two new members to be with us. Please come in!"

The twins walked in together. Boys started drooling at Naori while girls started screaming at Naoko. Narumi cleared his throat.

"Please introduce yourselves, your star rank and your Alice as well as which form."

"I'm Yukina Naoko. My star rank is Special. My Alice is mind reading. The rest of the Alices are still unknown and cannot be revealed. Mine is in the 5 stage. I'm twins with her." James, I mean Naoko explained while pointing at his 'twin sister'.

Naori was not happy but anyway introduced.

"I'm Yukina Naori. My star rank is Special. My Alice is Healing, pain and vampire. Mine is in the 5 stage. I'm twin with this idiot." Naori was much happier since she introduced herself and embarrasses James in front of the class.

Narumi wanted to break the dark atmosphere between the staring contest of the twins, so he asked the class to ask the twins question.

"Do you twins have a boyfriend or girlfriend?"

The twins were so angry at each other that they responded together.

"No. I will take anything so long as to avoid him/her."

"What's the fifth stage of Alice?"

Neither of them could answer and then one of them stood up. The same girl they saw yesterday, Mikan.

"The fifth stage is the most powerful of all stages. Unlike the fourth stage where your Alice causes your life is on the line but being powerful, you can die from it. The fifth stage doesn't cause your life and at the same time it is being powerful. Only rare Alice users have this."

Mikan sat down again to read her book. Then another Question was asked.

"What's a Vampire Alice?"

"This Alice is also like how a vampire works. They have super powers when angry. We do not need blood or anything a vampire needs. We can also make poison needles and the antidote is a secret. That's all."

Then Narumi interrupted the question they want to ask.

"Well, you two need a group. Since most of the groups are complete, you will go to Mikan and Natsume's group. Mikan and Natsume, I will be counting on you! This period is free because of the new students. Good luck!"

With that, he quickly ran away from trouble. The twins walk to the table behind Mikan and Natsume were at. When they sat down, everyone who wanted to talk to them suddenly went back to their place. Mikan turn around.

"You know me already so I will just say my star rank, Alice and stage. My star rank is Special. I am also in the fifth stage no one know about this. I have too many Alices but I'm originally nullification and stealing as well as insertion. Then this pervert beside me originally has the fire Alice and I gave him a few others so his life is not in danger. His Alice slowly changed form, the fourth stage to the fifth stage. By the way, welcome to Gakuen Alice."

They started talking to each other and Natsume was not happy with their friendship formed. Then the bell rang.

"Oh dear! It's time for Ability classes."

Naori asked "What's that about?"

"It's according to your Alice and your stage. Since you guys are on the fifth stage, you will have to follow us to the Dangerous Ability Class."

"What?" Both of them shouted.

* * *

**I am so sorry to combine these two together but I promise you it will be interesting for you.**

**Anyway, this is not going to be a easy story to type, so please R&R so that I can do better.**

**Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Gakuen Alice Mission Style

"What?" Both of them shouted.

"That is always the tradition that we have. It is unless even if the Alice is on the fifth stage, but the power is not useful, then you will be sent to other classes."

"Oh no no no no no! I will never be with her/him in this class!" Both talking and arguing.

Mikan and Natsume looked at them fighting like a couple. _** Both of them fight and talk at the same time. Maybe this can get interesting!**_

They all reached the classroom. It gave a creepy aura and the board warned: **Dangerous ability class. Do not enter unless you don't want you life!**

Naoko and Naori looked at the sign. Both felt the atmosphere given out. It was indeed a very dangerous mission. When they went in, many cold stares and glares were given out. They didn't like their welcome gift at all. They looked to the front where a teacher was standing there. He didn't look scary at all. Mikan ran up to him and hugged. For the first time, everyone was shocked.

"Daddy. I'm here!"

"Aren't we supposed to keep our secrets from everyone? Now you broke your own agreement and promise that you had given to me and your mum."

"Demo…. I can't contain the excitement when you said you will be with us from last year."

Everyone was shocked. Natsume walked towards her angrily.

"Why didn't you tell us that you have your father with you? I thought you lost your parents!"

"Sigh…. I knew you were not listening to me. I said that I lost my mother because of the fight between the elementary school principal and my father. My mother has the Stealing Alice so she can get other Alices so the ESP would want her. My father wanted her because they wanted to have a good family life with me. Before my mother died, she inserted the Nullification that she got from my father into the ESP's body, that's why the ESP's body is of the size of a child. Then last year, the HSP which is my uncle and father went and kill the ESP with now no one sitting at that area. Then for the rest, all is concealed information. Now I finished my words. I hate it when you don't listen to me while I gave you the most important information which consisted of my future that I can't even say in front of the whole class!"

Everyone could not believe what she was saying. _**The… the ESP is dead?**_ Everyone was enjoying their newfound joy from the news they had just heard. Lesser missions for everyone. Well not really. Another guy went into the class and everyone quieten down. The man in front was wearing a black mask, along with many Alice controllers on his hands and ears. Lastly a Mandarin Orange stone on the neck which serves as a nullifier and a necklace. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"Students of the Dangerous Ability, even though the ESP is dead, you would still have missions. With now not to follow the ESP's rules but to protect the school. That is all."

Everyone celebrated for the day while the twin stood there confused. Persona walked to them, asking them to follow him. He then spoke.

"They are not your usual people. Pardon them for their behavior. Since both of you are in DA class, you guys would need an alias for yourself. What would you want to be called? Or you want the teachers to decide?"

Both of them looked at each other and decided that the teachers do the job.

"Then both of you are to do your mission together. Both of you are to be nicknamed Gemini. Naori will be Shiro Tenshi and Naoko will be Kuro Tenshi. You will start your first training with Hell's Queen and Kuro Neko at 7pm at the Northern Forest. That's all."

Mikan and Natsume came out of the classroom to the twins while Persona went back in to continue the other students' training.

"Wow! Not being trained by Persona but us is going to be difficult. I can't believe that he trust so much about you two. What did you do to him?"

Naoko replied. "I don't know! But who's the strongest in this class? I feel like fighting."

Naori was so unhappy that she wanted to over flip him but she just punched him and gave him a glare. Naoko looked at her and kept silence.

"Well, we did defeat Persona. That's why Natsume and I train each other to become better. Other than that, I still can't believe you are going to train with us. Well I will see you later at 7pm!"

* * *

Later at 6.45pm,

The twins went to the Northern Forest for some training on their own. They lost track of time and were having fun. Then they felt someone was there. They went into defense mode and the person who was hiding started attacking them. They avoided all attacks and the attacker was surprised. Then fire came attacking them. Naoko nullify the fire attacks coming towards them. The both attackers started clapping. The twins were surprised. The attackers were Mikan and Natsume!

"That's a good job evading our attacks. Mind as well try fighting without Alices, shall we?" Mikan asked coldly.

The twins smiled. "It's good for us. But careful about my/Naori's leg. It has problems."

Both the trainees and the instructors fought against each other and shockingly, the instructors lost without using Alices. Natsume then finally spoke.

"Who are you guys? What are your real Alices?"

"Well, we already introduce ourselves to you but we were trained to be like this because of the scary someone who made us work to the bone. And our Alices, well… we don't know." Naori explained. The twins shivered at their past where Mr Large would train them for the crazy 100 days of basic training and the crazy test before they became real Cherub members.

Then Mikan spoke. "This is great. I will tell Persona that you will be doing Missions with us for some time then. Starting today."

Persona suddenly appeared. "Seems there is no need for you to say anything. It's fine for you to do it anyway. I will repeat what I had said to them. In this mission, you will be retrieving the file from Sector A in AAO. This was for the higher ups of the DA members and only Hell's Queen and Kuro Neko were capable of this but now even Gemini, you can do this with the elite members. What you want to do later is up to you."

With that he ran to the next team going for missions. All four of them, went to the AAO base. Then Mikan started instructing that she and Natsume would get the file while the twins would fight the guards. Who would ever known that by the time Mikan and Natsume finished grabbing the file, the twins already finish fighting. Mikan and Natsume looked at each other.

_**This is going to be interesting!**_

* * *

**Sorry about the story in the first place.**

**Anyway, this is the brief history of Cherub.**

**James is actually the main character in the Cherub Series created by Robert Muchamore. James was a boy with no other talent other than Math. His mother died when she was drinking when she was not suppose to as she has cancer. He did not know who his father was. His mother had another husband. That's how his sister, Lauren came about. James were sent to an orphanage, Nebraska House while his sister went to the father because the father does not like him. James meets Kyle Blueman there. That's where his Cherub life starts. Later after that, his sister joins in but too young to start missions. He was one of the youngest to get a navy shirt and a black shirt.**

**That's all!**

**If you want to find out more read the book.**

**Please R&R!**

**Thank you!**


End file.
